Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts II/DarkestShadow/Pt nine
Well Shadow's, when playing in this world, you always need a song for gettin psyched. I would recommend Black Ice by AC/DC, All Nightmare Long by Metallica or Holiday by Green Day Halloween Town Today class, we'll be going down the map on the left. Any questions? No? Good. Once we arrive, you may notice some familiar characters... Welcome to Halloween Town. Watch the cutscene and head down the pathway. Watch the next cutscene and you'll meet yet another Jack... so I guess its time for another character box. Once you save open the treasure chest and go outside, watch the cutscene and prepare for some Heartless. I should tell you now, there is some "trouble" in the area, such as: *The gates near the pile of presents opens of its on accord and knocks you for some damage. *All the drains spew out damging liquid *The fountain, when hit, spews out balls of liquid that damage you as well *And the guillotine drops on top of you. Destroy the Heartless while looking out for treasures, then watch the talk bubble scene, which is followed by a cutscene. Once they're over, take a quick look around for any treasures you may have missed and head out into the Graveyard. As usual, look out for traps (the gravestones) and pick up treasures while destroying heartless. Head straight forward until you reach a grove of trees. There are some treasures in this area, so pick them up and then head towards the tree in the middle with the Christmas tree on it. Press , watch the cutscene and, as usual, Sora is impatient and jumps right in. Christmas Town Welcome to Christmas Town! Pick up some items from the Moogle shop (I would recommend the Aquamarine ring and a few Potions and Ethers) and Save. There are still Heartless in this place, so use your surroundings to your advantage, including that nice little merry-go-round (activate it using ). Don't forget to pick up the treasures and, once done, watch the cutscene. Pick up any treasures you may have missed, then head inside Santa Clause's house. This cutscene makes me laugh every time I see it- Sora's a complete idiot. Open the treasure chests and head through the door. Watch the cutscenes and destroy the Heartless, while heading back towards Halloween Town. When you get to Yuletide Hill, save and then head through the tree to Halloween Town. So... We go there to come here but in the end will probably go back there to come back here... Fun This time, the area with the trees is swarming with heartless. What are you gonna do? Run? No, fight dammit! Kick their asses, then go back to the graveyard. Once there, watch the cutscene, destroy more Heartless, then head down the path branching off to the left. When you get here, watch the cutscene and prepare for a boss. Once you win, watch the talk bubble scenes and cutscene, then head back to Christmas Town... again. Exactly as I said before... Save up at Yuletide Hill after the cutscene and get any Potions, Ether's etc. Head down to Santa's house and I know you only just saved up at the hill, but somethings may have changed when you got here. You may have leveled up, you may have also stopped reading this and are trying to play by yourself, but then you wouldn't be reading this and you wouldn't know what I was saying. Anyway, the point is to save, dammit, beacuse there's a boss in the next room! I guess I should have said that first, huh... Watch the cutscene, then Sora will lock this Worlds Keyhole, which turns out to be Jack. This world is very weird isn't it? You'll recieve the magnet element and then see a cutscene of Pluto and Axel in a Dark World. So, where to next? Go find out for me, will you? I think the answers on the next page... Home page | Previous Page <- | Next Page -> Category:Kingdom Hearts II walkthrough